Wednesday Night War
by Maxfield Stanton
Summary: The newest wrestling company to hit the airwaves. First up, Wednesday Night War!


WEDNESDAY NIGHT WAR  
  
The credits from MTV's Cribs scroll and the screen go's black. The nWo logo flashes across the screen, and fades back into the darkness. The scene opens with a blonde beauty in a black business suit. She is sitting in a big leather chair, behind a maple desk. The nameplate on the desk reads, Veronica Right. She removes her glasses and begins to speak.  
  
Veronica: It has been a long year. Full of blood, sweat, and all of my tears. But it has all come together. Welcome to the National Wrestling Organization! The hot spot for all your in-ring needs. Tonight is our inaugural show and it promises to be a great one. Tonight we start the Tag Team Title Tournament with two matches. The Hellions versus Incredibly Insane, and the team of Raze and Chokehold go against Los Cubanitos. Also, the nWo Ladies belt will be up for grabs wen three of our ladies go at it in that very ring. The lovely Monet St. Croix versus the sultry Kim Possible versus the foxy Mariah Morretti. The High-Flyer, Roughneck, and American belts will be given out next week. As for tonight, along with all those other belts, the National Wrestling Organization Undisputed Championship, will be decided in a battle royal. You'll meet the participants throughout the night. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to nWo Wednesday Night War!  
  
Andrew WK's "Party Hard" pumps and the arena goes wild as the show kicks off. A small amount of pyro goes off and the show starts. The camera pans across the audience, showing the crazed wrestling fans ready for something new. The camera cuts to the commentary booth. A young man, about the age of 25, and an older man in his early forties are sitting next to each other. The young man opens his mouth and the show starts now.  
  
Young Man: Welcome to National Wrestling Organization Wednesday Night War!  
  
Old Man: If we haven't heard that about a million times.  
  
Young Man: Anyway. I'm CJ Nexus and this man next to is  
  
Old Man: I'm Jeffrey Jones. I don't need you to introduce me. I'm a grown ass man.  
  
CJ: Whatever. It's time for our first match and it features the nWo Vixens, so I'll send to our ring announcer, and Jefferey's daughter, Toni Jones!  
  
Toni: This match is for the nWo Ladies title. It is a triple threat match.  
  
"Call Me, Beep Me (If you wanna reach me)", plays and out walks Kim Possible. The men in the arena go crazy for this blonde beauty.  
  
Toni: Making her way to the ring, Kim Possible!  
  
"Baddist Bitch" by Trina hits and smoke fills the stage. Suddenly a dark-skinned woman walks out. The crowd cheers mildly for her.  
  
Toni: Making her way to the ring, she is the Baddist Bitch, Monet St. Croix!  
  
"Independent Woman", by Destiny's Child hits and the nWow chairman, Veronica Right shows up on the MegaTron. She looks a little distraught.  
  
VR: Unfortunately, this match will not be a triple threat. Mariah Morretti couldn't make it here, because her plane got stuck in Miami. So Monet, Kim, good luck.  
  
Kim was still looking at the MegaTron, and Monet knocked her to the ground. Monet picks her up and tosses her into the ropes, but as she came back, Kim delivered a hurricanrana. She gave a series of leg drops, and elbow drops. Kim picks her up and sets Monet up for a suplex, but she reverses it into a suplex of her own. She picks Kim up, grabs her hair, tosses her into the corner and starts to choke her with her foot. She releases upon the ref's counting to five. She gives two knife-edge chops to her, and delivers a snapmare to her. She drops a knee to her neck. Monet picks her up and gives her a DDT. With Kim laid out in the middle of the ring, Monet climbs the ropes for a high-risk maneuver. Suddenly, a sexy Latina runs down the ramp and pushes Monet of the top rope. Kim gets up and picks up Monet. She places her head under her arm, swings under and delivers a neckbreaker, a move she calls 'That's Impossible'. She drops on top of Monet, hooks her leg, and getting the 1,2,3.  
  
Toni: Your Winner and first ever Ladies Champion, Kim Possible!  
  
As Kim celebrates in the ring, we go back to CJ and Jefferey.  
  
CJ: Kim Possible, nWo Ladies Champ, with the help of some lady.  
  
JJ: A hot lady.  
  
CJ: Dude, you're twice her age.  
  
We cut to the back, and we see Veronica talking on the phone. There is a sudden knock on her door and she says for whoever it is to come in. She continues talking when she sees a buffed up man in a black Armani suit.  
  
VR: I'll call you back. May I help you?  
  
Man: No, but I can help you. I'm Maxfeild Stanton, a lawyer from Green, Norris. I've come to see about a job as a your companies lawyer.  
  
VR: I'm sorry but that position has already been filled.  
  
MS: How can it be filled, if you haven't seen every applicant?  
  
VR: Well it's quite easy, Maxfeild was it? I hired my lawyer because he had good credentials, and he wore a real Armani suit.  
  
MS: This is a real Armani suit, but that's way off topic. Since you have your lawyer, I think you'll need a good assistant.  
  
VR: Taken.  
  
MS: Look damn it, give me a job! I'll take anything you give me.  
  
VR: Okay then. You want a job, you got a job. Tonight, you'll be wrestling.  
  
MS: But...  
  
VR: No buts, no go get ready. You're next.  
  
Maxfield grunts and walks out her office as she giggles.  
  
___________________Commercial Break_____________________________________  
  
We come back to the show and we are back in Veronica's office. There is another knock on her door and she goes to open it. An older man walks in and her eyes get huge she smiles when she sees him. She lets him in and closes the door behind her.  
  
VR: Mr. Norwood what are you doing here?   
  
N: I came to see how the show was doing and it seems that it's pretty good.  
  
VR: Thank you sir. Excuse me if I'm a little nervous, I just wasn't expecting you here.  
  
N: Well I won't be staying long. I'll be here for a few minutes, as a motter o' fact, I'll watch the next match with you.  
  
VR: Okay.  
  
  
"Crawling in the Dark", by Hoobastank hits and out walks the Armani suit wearing, lawyer, Maxfeild Stanton. Except he is in a pair of red shorts with an H on the back on them.  
  
Toni: This match can be won by pinfall. Making his way to the ring at this time from Miami, FL, weighing in at 234 lbs, Maxfeild Stanton.  
  
Toni: And his opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 215 lbs, The Storm.  
  
The match starts and the two men lock up. The Storm gets the upper hand and puts him in a headlock. Max pushes him into the ropes and on his way back gives him a clothesline. He gives him a leg drop and pins him. 1...2... kickout. Max grabs his legs and gives him a monkey toss. While he goes to get him, The Storm rolls out of the ring. Max slides out, but Storm slides back into the ring. As Max gets back into the ring, Storm kicks him in the back of his head. The Storm picks him up, throws him across the rings into the ropes, on his way back he is met with Storm's boot. Storm picks him up and gives him three consecutive German suplexes. He pins Max and gets a two count. The Storm wips him into a corner, and starts to stomp him in his stomach. Storm begins to whip him into the other corner, but Max reveres the move and sends the Storm into the corner. Max runs at him and drives his shoulder into his stomach. He climbs the ropes and begins to punch him. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. As he taunts the crowd, Storm hooks his legs and delivers a powerbomb to Maxfeild Stanton. He pins the lawyer. 1...2...3!  
  
Toni: Here is your winner, The Storm!  
  
JJ: What a match between those two young stars. I believe that Ms. Right has a smile has on her face.  
  
CJ: You better believe that. Right now lets head backstage, Mark Stone is talking with the first ever nWo Ladies Champion, Kim Possible.  
  
  
MS: I'm standing here with the first ever nWo Ladies Champion, Kim Possible. Kim, first congratulations.  
  
KP: Thank you.  
  
MS: Not only are you the first Ladies Champion, but you also had the first match of the night and you are the very first champion in the nWo.  
  
KP: Wow. I never thought this was going to happen. I just new I was going to be champ, but not this early.  
  
MS: Well, you know you owe your victory to a woman that knocked Monet of the top rope.  
  
KP: What are you talking about?  
  
MS: Well take a look.  
  
A recap of the match is played and when the clip is over, Kim has a shocked look on her face.  
  
MS: What do you have to say about that?  
  
KP: I swear I didn't know that happened. But I know what I'll do. I'll give Monet a rematch next week, and it will be no interference.  
  
  
Mr. Noorwood: That's interesting.   
  
Veronica Right: What sir?  
  
N: That, Maxfeild Stanton had two ways to get out of that pin, but didn't use them.  
  
VR: What are you saying? He let him win?  
  
N: Yea. Hire him.  
  
VR: What?!   
  
N: He could prove to be a great wrestler.  
  
VR: How can you say that? He just let a guy beat him. How would that make him a good wrestler?  
  
Right after she said wrestler, Maxfeild Stanton burst through the door, holding the back of his head. Mr. Noorwood steps in front of Veronica and holds out his hand.  
  
MS: Who are you?  
  
N: I'm the CEO of the National Wrestling Organization, Mitchell Noorwood. Ms. Right told all about you. You know, for a lawyer you're a pretty good wrestler.   
  
MS: Thank you sir.  
  
N: You're hired. See ya on TV next week.  
  
With those words Mr. Noorwood walks out the office, leaving a happy Maxfeild Stanton and a pissed off Veronica Right. Maxfeild begins to speak, but Veronica holds up her hand. She takes a deep breath and points to the door. Maxfeild chuckles under his breath and walks out the room with a smirk on his face. As soon as the door closes, Veronica screams at the top of her lungs.  
  
_______________________Commercial Break__________________________________  
  
CJ: Welcome back to nWo WAR! I cannot believe that Maxfeild Stanton was hired as a wrestler.  
  
JJ: I can believe it. The guy has so much talent, he is a superstar potential. Well it's time to meet on of the contestants in the Battle Royal for the nWo Heavyweight Championship. The first participant, Harm.  
  
The scene opens in a dark alley filled with smoke. Suddenly a figure is seen walking threw it. A black man with dreadlocks in a long black coat.  
  
Harm: People wonder why I call myself Harm. It's quite simple if you look at me.  
  
He is seen in his wrestling attire. He's wearing a pair of black shorts with a design on the back, a pair of gloves, and black leather boots.  
  
Harm: Now you know. Hopefully, those jackasses in the ring saw this and know not to mess with Harm, because you will get hurt.  
  
CJ: Wow that guy is huge. I think the other participants are going to have some problems with this guy.  
  
JJ: Yeah. Well if you think that wait 'til you see the others.  
  
"Stick 'Em Up", by Quarishi plays and three people walkout. Two crazy dressed boys and a sexy girl. As the walk down the ramp, they dance to the music.  
  
Toni: Making their way to the ring, being accompanied by Sharon Stoppable, from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing in at 425 lbs, Justin Credible and Justin Sane, Incredibly Insane.  
  
"Downfall" by Trust Co. hits and to guys with black on walk out.  
  
Toni: And there opponents, from Jackson, Mississippi, weighing in at 435 lbs, Frankie Karazian and Jason Reque, The Hellions.  
  
Justin Credible started out with Jason, who raked the eyes, but missed an elbowdrop. Justin C. went for a reverse DDT, but Jason lifted him into a slam, but Justin C. floated over and hit a bulldog off the ropes for a two count. Justin C. went for a rana, Jason tried to turn it into a powerbomb, but Justin C. turned it into a facebuster. Justin S. tagged in and hit a somersault senton splash on Jason. Frankie tagged in, and started mat wrestling with Justin S. Justin S. hit his rana off the mat, and hit a series of kicks. Frankie ducked an enzugiri, but was hit with a back kick. Frankie kipped up on an armbar, and threw Justin S. facefirst to the mat. Frankie hit a series of punches and a shoulderblock, but Justin S. hit a drop toehold that sent Frankie sliding from the ring. Justin S. teased a dive. Frankie yanked Justin S. throatfirst across the top rope, and hit a slingshot splash for a two count. They exchanged chops, and Frankie hit a headscissors off the ropes and a lariat. They traded chops, and Justin S. went for a piledriver, but Frankie backdropped him to the apron. Justin S. hit a springboard dropkick. Jason came in, and Justin S. monkeyflipped him. Justin S. and Justin C. took over, kicking Jason into Frankie, and sending both opponents to the floor. Justin S. dove on them, but was caught, so Justin C. hit a slingshot senton onto them to send the pile down. Frankie got caught with a Justin C. legdrop while climbing in the ring and Justin C. then held him for a Justin S. moonsault. Justin S. got distracted by Jason, and Frankie hit a Death Valley Driver on Justin S. for a two count. Frankie his a back elbow, and pulled at his mouth. Frankie and Jason whipped Justin S. in the corner and hit a double chokeslam for a two count. Jason hit a whirly-bird slam, but Justin S. came back and catapulted Jason into Frankie. Justin S. hit Jason with a clothesline. Justin S. finally tagged Justin C., who cleaned house, hitting a swinging DDT on Jason, and a bulldog on Frankie. Jason cut off Justin C.'s momentum, and Frankie went for a top rope rana, but Justin C. shoved him off and hit a clothesline. Frankie went for a Death Valley Driver on Justin C., but he reversed into a cradle piledriver. Justin C. hit it, but Jason stopped the cover. Justin S. tagged himself in and hit the Spiral Tap on Frankie for the pin, while Jason yanked Justin C. from the ring.   
  
Backstage, we see the sexy Latin who pushed Monet of the top rope walking around. As she turns the corner, she runs into a tall Mexican man. They smile at each other.  
  
MM: You ready mami?  
  
L: If you ready papi.  
  
MM: Then let's go  
  
____________________________Commercial Break_____________________________  
  
We return to the show, back at ringside, with CJ and Jefferey. Jefferey is in a book, while CJ is talking to Toni.  
  
CJ: Well, it's time to meet another of the participants in the battle royal for nWow Undisputed Championship. Let's meet Jaxon.  
  
Another black man is shown but he is in the gym pumping iron. He drops the weights and goes to check him in the mirror. He is built but not extremely buff.  
  
Jaxon: What do you get when you cross a wrestler with a thug? Me of course.  
  
Shots of him are seen playing basketball, football, and baseball.  
  
Jaxon: I've done everything, you can imagine. I've in the pen for two years. Now the question I want to ask you is who wants to play with Jax?  
  
Suddenly, Monet St. Croix walks up from behind him, turns him around and kisses him.  
  
Jaxon: She does. All the time.  
  
Back at ringside, CJ looks impressed and Jefferey has a look of disgust on his face.  
  
CJ: He is sure to win that title.  
  
JJ: You said Harm was gonna win.  
  
CJ: Well that was before I saw Jaxon. Not only does he have speed and stamina, but he has Monet St. Croix in his corner too.  
  
JJ: Good point.  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Veronica's office, Veronica is pacing back and forth, biting her nails. She realizes she doing it, and stops in mid bite. There is a knock on her door.  
  
VR: Come in.  
  
The Mexican man and Latin walk in, hand-in-hand. Veronica stops, and looks at them for a moment.  
  
VR: May I help you?  
  
MM: Yes I'm Jose' Venga, and this is my girlfriend Roslyn Sanchez. We in a match tonight.  
  
VR: And?  
  
RS: We just wanted to know if it was for a title.  
  
VR: Aren't you that girl who interfered in the Ladies match earlier tonight.  
  
RS: Yes, but I did that because I wasn't entered. As a matter of fact, why wasn't I entered in that match?  
  
Veronica walked over to her desk and pressed a button on her phone. A male voice answered.  
  
Male: Yes Ms. Right.  
  
VR: Can you get me files on Jose' Venga and Roslyn Sanchez.  
  
Male: Sure.  
  
VR: He'll be here in a moment.  
  
Sure enough, the man walked in. He handed her the file and walked out of the office.  
  
VR: Thank you, Jonny. Now lets look. Well here we are. Roslyn you weren't entered because you signed a contract to be a valet. You know, eye candy. And as for you Jose', no your match isn't for a title and your listed a High-Flyer. That title will be decided next week. But you have a match with another High-Flyer. Good luck tonight. Oh and by the way, if you ever walk into my office with an attitude like that again, you both will be put through tables. Bye.  
  
The two walked at as if they weren't in any trouble. Veronica walks back over to her desk and press that button one more time.  
  
VR: Jonny can you get me a cup of coffee.  
  
J: Sure.  
  
VR: Two sugars and milk not cream.  
_____________________________Commercial Break____________________________  
  
We come back and we see Jonny pouring coffee into a cup. Suddenly, Maxfeild Stanton walks up from behind him.  
  
MS: Excuse me, but your Ms. Right's assistant aren't you?  
  
J: Yes, what can I do for you?  
  
Max hands him a piece of paper.  
  
MS: Can you give this to her for me.  
  
J: Sure. By the way congadulations on your match earlier tonight.  
  
MS: Thanks. Good bye.  
  
"Pop", by *Nsynch hits and a thin male walks out doing the moves to the song as he walks to the ring.  
  
Toni: Making his way to the ring, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 215 lbs, he is the King of Pop, Jeremy Sage.  
  
"Rock Star", by N.E.R.D hits and out walks the two Latinos. The dance on stage, then head their way to the ring.  
  
Toni: Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Roslyn Sanchez, from San Diego, California, weighing in at 200 lbs, Jose` Venga.  
  
Lots of wishy-washy offense to start the match, but then a rollup by Jeremy for 1. Elbow to the face by Jose`. Attempted Chokeslam by Jeremy, then a clothesline for the 2.   
Sleeper by Jose`, Jeremy battles out. Roslyn trying to distract Jeremy, but no luck. Jeremy chases Roslyn round the outside of the ring, only to be dropped hard with a Clothesline on the hard mat. Jeremy back in the ring, backed into the corner. Jose` taunting the crowd, and then choking Jeremy on the ropes. Abdominal Stretch on Jeremy. Electric Chair drop by Jose`, reversing a Victory Roll by Jeremy. Only a 2 Count. Crossover drop from behind by Jeremy, for 2. Sleeper by Jeremy, but Jose` reverses with a Jawbreaker on the King of Pop. Sleeper applied by Jose`. Elbow out by Jeremy, then a neckbreaker on the challenger. Jeremy has time to charge his energy, and then hits a super clothesline. Jeremy to the top rope with a modified Blockbuster kind of move, for a 2 count. Attempted Platinum Breaker by Jeremy, but Jose` reverses into a German Suplex. Jeremy then hits the Platinum Breaker for 2, again. Jeremy goes for the gold chain, but Roslyn takes it. Suplex to the outside of the ring by Jeremy, with Jose` landing awkwardly on his left ankle. Top rope body press by the Jeremy to the outside. While you watch the Body Press replay, Jose` took control some how. Both men on the top rope now, with Jeremy hitting a swinging Neckbreaker down to the canvas. Jeremy crawls onto a stricken Jose`, but Roslyn distracts the ref. Jose` charges for Jeremy, but runs into Roslyn. Chokeslam by Jeremy, and its over... 1, 2... KICKOUT! Powerbomb by Jose` for the 3... Jeremy had hit foot on the rope, but Roslyn shoved it off.   
  
Toni: Here is your winner, Jose` Venga.  
  
As Jose' and Roslyn celebrate, Jeremy gets up. He pushes Roslyn out of the ring. And hits Jose` with the Platinum Breaker. The crowd cheered Jeremy as he grabbed his things and headed backstage.  
  
In Veronica's office, Jonny walks in and hands her the note that Maxfeild gave him.  
  
J: This is from Maxfeild.  
  
VR: Thanks. Here put the files back up. Thank you again.  
  
J: No prob.  
  
Veronica opens the note and reads it. She crumples it up and throws it in the trash. Suddenly, there is a beep coming from her phone. She presses a button.  
  
VR: Yes Jonny.  
  
J: Your special guest is here.  
  
VR: I'm heading to the ring, tell them to follow me there  
  
_________________________Commercial Break________________________________  
  
"Independent Woman," hits and the President of the nWo, Veronica Right walks out from the back. The crowd cheers for her as se gets into the ring. She gets the mike from Toni, and waits for the people to calm down.  
  
VR: How you like the show?  
  
The crowd pops again and she waits for them to calm down once more.  
  
VR: Just to let you know this isn't the end of the show, I brought a special guest for all of you nWow fans. Now I have a question to ask all of you. Is it hot in here? Is it hot enough for you to take of all your clothes? Ladies and gentleman, please welcome NELLY!  
  
The pyro goes off and Nelly rises out of the stage and starts to do his hit song. The crowd loves the performance, especially when Veronica starts dancing on one of the stage poles and takes of her jacket. The song ends and Veronica and Nelly hug. He throws up a peace sign to the crowd.  
  
________________________Commercial Break_________________________________   
  
Veronica walks into her office still sing that song. Jonny is sitting on her couch. He looks nervous. Veronica looks at him and stops singing.   
  
VR: What's the matter?  
  
J: Two of the wrestler in the battle royal didn't show up. So you're stuck with two wrestlers.  
  
VR: Damn it. Well, there is only one thing to do.  
  
J: What?  
  
VR: Make it a one-on-one match.  
  
In another part of the arena, Jaxon is shown tying up his boots. Monet St. Croix walks in and starts to smile.  
  
MC: Guess what I just heard?  
  
J: Marilyn Manson got psychiatric help?  
  
MC: No. I heard the your title match is a one-on-one match.  
  
J: What?!  
  
MC: The other two guys didn't show up. So Veronica made it a one-on-one match!  
  
Monet sits on Jaxon's lap.  
  
J: So.  
  
MC: So, how about a little pre-match warm up.  
  
Monet takes off her top, showing off her silk bra. She kisses Jaxon, they lean back in the chair, and fall to the ground.  
  
____________________________Commercial Break_____________________________  
  
We return from commercial break. "Independent Woman", hits once more out walks Veronica Right, with the Undisputed Championship Belt in her arms. She grabs a seat next to the timekeeper.  
  
Toni: Ladies and Gentleman, it is now time for our main event. This is a one-on-one match for the nWo Undisputed Championship.  
  
The lights in the arena dimmed, and "Stand Alone", by Godsmack hits and a red light shoots up from the stage. A buff man walks out on stage, and poses for the crowd. He finally walks to the ring, as the lights come back on.  
  
Toni: Making his way to the ring, from New Orleans, Louisiana, weighing in at 266 lbs, HARM!  
  
"I Can do Dat", by Lil' Flip hits and two fireworks shoot off making an X in the sky and smoke fills the stage. Coming out of the smoke, the black couple walks out together. They kiss on stage, and walk to the ring.  
  
Toni: And his opponent, making his way to the ring, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 250 pounds, being accompanied to the ring by Monet St. Croix, JAXON!  
  
Harm and Jaxon squared off in the middle of the ring. They got to a level base a few times and finally Harm got Jaxon in an arm lock and then took him down to the mat. Jaxon then got up and knife-edge chopped him repeatedly. Harm was favoring his knee. They fought to the outside and tore up one of the tables. Harm got a beating from Jaxon on the outside and then they got back into the ring. Jaxon got him in a leglock and Monet gouged the eyes of Harm while he was in the Figure 4. Harm then got out and grabbed Jaxon. He then tossed him through the ropes and he nailed Monet on the way out. Harm was going to give Monet Harmful Punishment, but Jaxon nailed him with a Missile Dropkick. Jaxon got him again locked in a leglock in the middle of the ring. Jaxon then dragged Harm to the corner and racked him with the ringpost. Harm countered the move and put the pressure on Jaxon's legs. They got back in the ring and Jaxon put on another leglock and then pull him up and leveled him with a clothesline. Harm got up and nailed Jaxon with a knee-lift to the face. Jaxon then leaped at Harm and he turned it into a spinebuster and then got a 2-count. They fought to the outside and Jaxon got him on the table and tried to put him in the Dime Bag. Harm then went for the Harmful Punishment and Jaxon turned it around and back dropped him through the entire table and he was left lying in the destructed table. He picked him up and dragged him back into the ring and tried to get him in the Dime Bag again. Harm whipped Jaxon into the turnbuckle face-first and went for the Harmful Punishment, but he countered again and then he locked him in the Dime Bag in the middle of the ring. Harm slowly made his way over to the ropes and finally pulled up and got them to stop the hold.   
Jaxon then went to the outside and threw down the timekeeper and took his chair. He went at Harm with the chair and he kicked it right back at Jaxon in the face. Harm then hit DDT on a chair and Jaxon kicked out of the pin. Monet then got into the ring with the chair and was going to hit Harm, but the ref took the chair. Harm then nailed her with the Harmful Punishment and then rolled her over and started yelling at her. He turned around and Jaxon nailed him with the chair and went for the pin and he kicked out. Jaxon then went for a move and Harm countered and catapulted him into the corner. Jaxon caught himself in the corner and leaped back at Harm. Jaxon kicks Harm and executed the Jack. Jaxon pinned him with the 3-count and captured the Undisputed World Champion.   
Winner: Jaxon, New nWo Undisputed World Champion  
  
Monet climbs in the ring and hugs her man. Jaxon kisses her and the crowd goes wild. As they kiss, Veronica Right walks into the ring with the belt. She shakes hands with him and hands him the belt. Monet gets the belt and puts it around his waist. Monet and Veronica raise his hands.  
  
(c) National Wrestling Organization. 2002-2005. 


End file.
